Take it all
by curlie-angel
Summary: This fic is a Mark/Lea fic and it shows how Mark Salling and Lea Michele met while filming Glee and fell in love...
1. Chapter 1

Take it all

Chapter 1:

_Can you meet me halfway? Right at the borderline is where I'm going to wait for you. I'll be looking out night and day_

Groaning Lea Michelle opened her eyes. She looked at her cell and realized that her agent – Nicole – was calling her even though Nicole was by her side yesterday evening when they were in that club. She didn't know when she came home but she knew that she was at home although she wouldn't have minded going home with that one guy. He was really sexy – green eyes, brown hair, well-build and that smirk … so hot. She remembered talking to him and that he was an actor as well but she couldn't remember anything after that or his name. She never had a black-out because of alcohol but she was really drunk yesterday because she forgot to eat dinner and nothing was worse than alcohol and an empty-stomach. She rolled out of bed and went to answer her phone. She didn't want to get up but she also didn't want to keep Nicole waiting.  
"Hello?" she whispered into the phone and heard Nicole laugh.

"Morning Lea. Sorry to wake you up but I just got a call from Ryan Murphy." Nicole said and Lea was fully awake now.

She had went to a casting for a new TV show called Glee two weeks ago but when the director – Ryan Murphy – hadn't called her or Nicole after a week she thought that they choose someone else for the part of Rachel Berry.

"Really? What did he say?" she asked excited.

"You have the part. They just wanted to wait till all the auditions were finished to see if the cast would be good together and Ryan Murphy said that you fit perfectly for Rachel. Congratulations." Nicole said and Lea screamed. She had the part. She really had it. She would be playing Rachel Berry in Glee and she had a feeling that Glee would be a really great show.

"Ok, so what else did he say?" Lea asked because there had to be more.  
"The first day of screening is in 4 days on Monday and I'll bring you the script in about an hour. You'll meet the other cast members on Monday and Ryan said that you just have to know your lines. He doesn't wants to do a test-screening cause he believes that it makes the actors more nervous than just screening it. And I'll drive you to the studio's at Monday, okay?"

"Yeah, great. I'm really excited. And um… do you know what happened last night?" Lea asked and went to her kitchen. She really needed a coffee.

"When last night? When you flirted with that hot dark haired guy?" Nicole asked and Lea sighed.  
"Well after it. I don't remember anything after he bought me a beer. I don't even know his name. Do you know it?"

"Yes but I won't tell you but believe me. You will see him again… soon." Lea heard Nicole say. "And the script will be in front of your day in 20 minutes. Bye."

Lea stood in her kitchen with her mouth open. What did Nicole mean with that? She didn't give the guy her address – that was something she was sure about cause she never gave guys her address even if she was drunk and he was a sexy stud.

Lea breathed out and drank her coffee while thinking about filming Glee.

Chapter 2:

On Monday morning Lea stood in front of her mirror thinking about what she should be wearing. Nicole would pick her up in 10 minutes and she still was only in her underwear. _Girl, just wear jeans, a pullover and some heels. You can't do wrong with that and you went to audition in jeans_, Lea thought and nodded at herself. Jeans always fit and they showed of her legs. She pulled her jeans on as well as her favorite green sweater and combed her hair. She already did her make-up

_Ding Dong.  
_"I'm coming." Lea screamed while putting her white heels on and grabbing her bag. It was a sunny day outside so she didn't need a jacket. She opened her door while grabbing her keys and saw Nicole standing in front of it with a coffee and a muffin in her hand.  
"For you" she said while handing Lea the coffee and took the bag out of her hand. "Ok, so Ryan said that everyone will meet everyone at first and then you'll start filming after lunch. I'll be at the studios talking to the other agents so just call when you're finished, ok?"

"Okay… hopefully everything will work out." Lea said while climbing into Nicole's Mini Cooper.

"It will. You're great and I bet the other's will be great, too." Nicole answered while driving and soon they arrived at the studios.

"Let's go." Nicole said and stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, let's go." Lea took a deep breath and opened the door to the studios.  
"Aah, there she is. Everyone this is Lea Michelle and she is playing Rachel Berry." Ryan said and smiled at her. "Lea, these are your cast members. We have Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer, Jessalyn Gilsig, Jane Lynch, Jayma Mays, Kevin McHale, Cory Montheith, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz" Ryan took a breath "and Mark Salling."

Lea smiled at everyone but when she looked at Mark her smile was replaced by a slightly shocked look. He was the guy from last Thursday. He was the sexy stud.

_Lea don't think about it now. Talk to him later_, she thought and smiled again.

"Nice to meet all of you." She said and Ryan smiled, too.

"Okay, so Dianna is playing Quinn, the girl that gets pregnant, Chris is playing Kurt, who is gay. Jessalyn is playing Mrs. Schuester, Jane plays Sue Silvester the mean Cheerio Coach, Jayma plays Ms. Pillsbury, Kevin plays Artie, the guy in the wheelchair, Cory plays Finn, Matthew plays Mr. Schuester, Amber plays Mercedes, Jenna plays Tina the girl with the fake-stutter and Mark here plays Puck, the bad-boy." Ryan explained Lea and she nodded.

"Ok, everyone. I'll let you talk for a while, then we'll have lunch together and after lunch we'll start screening. Oh and remember, if you have any ideas. Give them to me. We can still change everything." Ryan said while walking out and leaving them alone.

_I should talk to him_, Lea thought and walked towards Mark. He was even hotter than she remembered.

"Um hi." She said when she stood in front of him and he smiled down at her.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you again. You know, I was quite sad that you didn't call me." He said and smiled at her.  
"Called?" Lea looked at him confused. "I don't even have your number."

"Did you check your cell phone? You put me into your contact list. Do you remember anything?" Mark said and smirked.  
"No… well, I know the beginning of the evening but only until you bought me a beer." She explained and bit her lip.

"Okay, that explains a lot. Come on, I think we should talk somewhere in private." He took her hand and lead her to a table for two in the corner.

"What did I do?" she asked him as soon as he sat down.  
"Well… we were drinking and talking and then we decided to play "I never" cause the music was really lame and then we were kissing and then we had sex." Mark said and looked at her uncertain.

Lea blushed and gasped. "We had sex? Where?"

"In a hotel room that your agent booked for us. I think she was playing cupid. But she said that I should call her when we were finished so she could bring you home."

"Wow. I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I had no idea." Lea said and blushed some more. "It sucks that I can't remember anything."

"Well, I could show you again." Mark whispered and suddenly Lea felt hot again.

"_I could show you again", he whispered into her ear while his hand sneaked up to her breasts. _

_Lea gasped and arched into him as he teased her nipple with his fingers. His other hand sneaked down between her legs slowly circling her clit._

"_Please." She moaned and arched into him, feeling his arousal.  
"Please what, babe? What do you want?"_

"_You. I want you." She said and straddled him._

"There you are again. Where were you with your thoughts?" Mark asked and smiled at her.

"I remembered a piece of us together." She said and bit her lip again."  
"Lea, please stop biting your lip or I'm going to kiss you again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just a habit. I do it when I'm nervous. So um… how do we do this?"

"Well, we won't tell anyone. But we could continue sneaking around – you know." He said.

"Um… we could. Or we couldn't. I don't know." Lea said and looked at her hands.

"Lea, I really think you're amazing and…" Mark looked down at her hands "Did you know that you have cute hands?" he blurted out and saw Lea smile.  
"Thanks… and I think that we should just see what's going to happen, okay?"

"Kay." He smiled at her and then stood up. "Come on let's join the others."

"Ok, so I just wanted to go through some of the songs with you." Ryan said two hours later after they sang a few songs. "You noticed that most of our songs are recent like Take a Bow but we also have older ones like I wanna sex you up, Push it and so on. I want Glee to be original. So do you have any ideas?"

"Um… I think that we should really do a episode with me and Mark. Together." Lea said and blushed. She didn't knew where that thought came from but she liked it. "I think that our voices would be really good together and I bet that a lot of people would like it. The bad boy with the good girl."

"I agree with that." Dianna said.

"Ok, I like your ideas. I'll think about the Rachel/Puck episode… so let's start filming." Ryan said and clapped his hands.

_Episode? Why just one? I want to more than one episode with him..._, Lea thought while changing into the "Rachel Berry clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all your comments 3 Here's the next chapter and sorry that it took so long... :)

_Chapter 2:_

"Ok, so, Lea you put the star next to your name, turn around, take a step forward and then Mark will toss the Slushee in your face." Ryan said and Lea nodded.

"Ok, so 3, 2, 1 … action!"

_You can do this Lea. The star, a step back, turn around…. Oooh, cold, cold, cold, cold."_

"And cut! Lea you were great. Go to your trailer and clean. You and Mark are free for the next hour."

"Okay… come on, Lea.", Mark smiled at her and together they left the set. "Oh it's raining. I should just stand here and the rain will wash the Shlushee away." Lea said and smiled.  
"Well but then you'll get sick because the rain is fucking cold and we don't want that, do we, Babe?" Mark put his hands on her hips and drew her near while smiling down at her.  
"Um… no. That would be bad. Especially cause my best friend John will visit next week." Lea bit her lip and Mark smirked.  
"Ok, so I warned you about biting your lip but you didn't listen so I'll kiss you know, kay?" he whispered the last part and Lea nodded.

She wanted him to kiss her. She bet he was good at kissing because someone who was good in bed just couldn't be a bad kisser. She felt his lips on hers, slowly moving and she sighed. Damn, he was good. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue sneaking in, slowly playing with hers before moving away again.  
"We should get you clean, babe. Before someone catches us." Mark said and dragged her to her trailer.

Lea shut the door behind her and turned the lock.  
"Now nobody can interrupt us. Want to help me clean up?" She stepped out of her shoes and opened the zipper of her clothes.  
"Hell, yeah." Mark smirked and kneeled down before her. "Let me help you with your knee socks. I really like them. They're hot." He said while rolling them down her feet, slowly kissing every inch of her exposed feet. "It's like a naughty wet dream came too. Plaid skirts, knee socks… you should just wear high heels and I would always walk around with a hard-on."

Lea shivered and felt herself getting wet. She never felt this way with a man. Normally she hated dirty talk but Mark's words made her really horny.

"Am I getting you hot? I hope so because you make me hot. You know that Nine Inch Nails song Closer?"

Lea nodded while Mark slowly pulled her skirt down.

"That's what I want to do with you. But we should be listening to the Maroon 5 version. It's way more sensual but still as hot." He said while standing up slowly.  
"I agree," she moaned when she felt his hands on her breast.

"Great. And I love your choice of underwear." He stepped out of his sneakers while lifting the sweater over Leas head.

"Thanks. They're my favorite." She said and Mark gulped. The blue lace combination was mind blowing. "And you are wearing way more clothes than I. We can't have that, can we?"

Lea opened his trousers and while he stepped out them she lifted his sweater up appreciating his abs.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh yea…" Lea mumbled and traced his abs with her fingers. "You will be in the wet dream of every straight girl soon."

"I just want to be in yours." Mark kissed her again while tracing the outline of her panties.

"Good cause I can get really jealous, you know?" Lea mumbled against his lips while stroking his hard member.

Mark stumbled back and sat down on the couch with Lea on his lap.

"There won't be a reason for you to get jealous. I don't cheat." He said while opening her bra and throwing it away. He pinched her nipple with his right hand while looking around.  
"We need something to get that Slushee out of your face." He said before he saw a bottle of water standing on the table next to him. "Ok found water."

"Wait a minute." Lea stood up and walked to the bathroom. She cleaned her face and smiled at herself. She had a hot man waiting for her on the couch so she should hurry. She ruffled her hair before leaving the bathroom.

"All clean." She said and sat down on his lap again and kissed him lightly.

"Great, cause I plan to finish what I started." He kissed down her neck while circling his clit with his finger.

Lea moaned and threw her head back.

"You like that huh?" Mark said and Lea moaned. "Let's get you out of these panties."

Lea stood up and stepped out of her panties while Mark looked at her with desire in his eyes. He stood up and kissed her roughly while stepping out of his boxers.  
"Do you have condoms?" Lea asked him and Mark nodded.  
"Where?" she asked him and smirked. "Oh you know what… forget it. I have my own."

She went to her bag and took a condom out of her make-up back and came back. She opened the condom and rolled it over his hard penis, stroking it a few times.  
"No more foreplay babe." Mark sat down on the couch and just as Lea wanted to sit down someone knocked at her door.

"Um, who is it?" she said and looked at the clock. They still had half an hour before they had to be back at the set.  
"Dianna and Cory." She heard someone say and sighed.

"Um, in a minute." She said while putting some clothes and brushing her hair.

"I'll be in the bathroom calming down for a minute." Mark said, took his clothes and disappeared. Lea watched him go and sighed. She wanted him like really bad.

Ok, don't worry, that wasn't the last chance. Just open the door, she told herself and nodded.

"Hi, come in. Mark is in the bathroom." She said and smiled.  
"Ok, great. We brought some coffee and sweets." Dianna said and lifted up a bag.


End file.
